


Star Gazing

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: The summer sky in New Hampshire is incredibly beautiful when you are in a place away from the city lights. With bare feet, a picnic table and stars above... one thing leads to another.





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Stargazing

Characters: Jed and Abbey

Category: Romance

Pairing: Jed & Abbey

Rating NC-17

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin owns theses characters. I am missing him more every day!

Summary: The summer sky in New Hampshire is incredibly beautiful when you are in a place away from the city lights. With bare feet, a picnic table and stars above……….one thing leads to another.

## Stargazing      

            August in New Hampshire………warm days, cool nights. Jed had had enough of the suffocating humidity in DC. All that marble, granite & concrete held the heat over from one day to the next, with no relief in sight. He often thought about ways to sneak out after dark to go wading in the Reflection Pool, but his detail would never go for it. Abbey had already escaped back to the farm the week before, so the cold showers he had been taking were serving a dual purpose. 

****************    

Abbey pushed with her feet to make the porch swing slowly sway back and forth as she read her book. The hot sun was shining through the branches of the trees out front, but there was a steady breeze flowing up from the fields beyond, which carried the delicious fragrance of wildflowers. This was heaven. She was sure of it. Except for the distant sound of the horses near the barn and some sparrows nesting in the eave above the bedroom window, it was silent. No cars, no horns, no busses, NO helicopters…….and other than her detail, who took great efforts to stay at a distance, no people.  No people……she sighed……no Jed either. Those cool bathes were refreshing, but God that oversized tub was just too big.

***************

As Abbey dried herself off there was a soft tap at her bedroom door. The normally silent sentry that stood in the entrance hall spoke through the door.

“Ma’am, the President is on his way and is expected to arrive before dinner. I have a note which I will slide under the door.”

Abbey stooped to retrieve the note as it passed under the door. Written on crisp White House stationary, Jed’s handwriting brought an immediate smile to her face. She turned towards her closet as she read……..

_Abbey, I have managed to escape if only for a few days. Fire up the grill. I’m starving for something hot & juicy. Can’t wait to kick off my shoes and walk barefoot in the grass. The stars are never brighter than when you are by my side. Love always, J. _

Barefoot stargazing. Okay then …….she raised one eyebrow as she slid into her snug fitting jeans and the clingy red top she received last Valentine’s Day.

***************

            Jed reaches across the table, with his index finger, to catch the dollop of steak sauce, at the corner of Abbey’s mouth. He offers it to Abbey and she immediately sucks his fingertip into her mouth, running her tongue around it several times before releasing it. Jed sighs with immense satisfaction when he swallows his last bite of the thick rare steak that was waiting for him when he arrived at the farm just before dark. He had quickly accepted the salad that came with it as a compromise. He stretches out his legs under the table and is delighted when his bare feet meet with equally bare feet coming from the other side. They play their toes against each other for a moment. Jed laughs, then stands rubbing his hands over his belly in a show of appreciation.

 

            “Abbey, I’m going out back for some air.” She knew he was eager for a smoke.

            “I’ll rinse the dishes, then come join you.” He knew it better be a fast one.

            Jed stepped off the back porch into the cool grass. The soft glow of the porch light drifted across the lawn, over the picnic table to the apple trees beyond. He lit up and wandered over to sit on the edge of the table. It was a great table, hand made in Manchester, with built in bench seats on both sides. It had participated in many family meals over the years. He always loved how sturdy it was…….with all the jumping around little girls can do……they use to climb up and dance on the top, pretending it was their private stage. Jed pushes his sleeves up above his elbows and leans back to get his first glimpse of the stars. He hears the creak of the screen door and the light from the porch goes out leaving him in darkness, save for the half moon hanging low over the house behind him.

            “You can’t see them as well with the light on.” Abbey slid onto the table beside him. She shakes her head to throw her hair back and turns her face up to the sky. Her hip and thigh press up against his. When she leans back on her hands he becomes acutely aware of her bare neck and the aroma of the Jungle Gardenia she is wearing. Abbey had begun wearing that particular perfume after their trip to Hawaii some years earlier. It was subtle, but irresistible. That red top fell just right over her breasts as she gazed up towards the heavens. “They’re beautiful tonight, Jed.”

            “They certainly are.”

            “The temperature has dropped quite a bit since the sun set.”

            “Mmmm.” He unbuttons the third button of his shirt.

            As Abbey turns towards him Jed looks back up at the stars. “ I have been using a blanket the last few nights here. There was enough of a chill in the air to give me goosebumps. Maybe we could light a fire tonight.”

            “A fire?”

            “Yeah, I thought it might be nice to……..”

            “Babe, I’ll light your fire any time. Just say the word.”

            “Jed?”

            “Yes, Sweetknees?”

            “Are we talking about the same thing?”

            “Well, that all depends………” Jed glances back at her and wiggles his eyebrows.

 

            Abbey laughs and reaches out to toy with his partially exposed chest hairs. He has been somewhat self-conscious about the amount of gray that was now showing until Abbey convinced him it was a sign of real maturity……..and seasoning. After thirty something years together it was comforting to know that he still worried about his appeal. If he only knew……….she’d have _real_  trouble on her hands. Didn’t he understand that all he needed to do was gaze on _her_ with those bluer than blues? The affect was remarkable and immediate. Chills, goosebumps, sudden heat. At the feel of her touch Jed turns his body to her and his eyes lock on hers. Abbey begins to shiver.

            “Jed, I want………”

            “Abbey, you’re shivering. Are you cold?” He puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in close to his side.

She puts her hand up to his cheek. Jed turns to place a kiss in her palm. Sliding her hand across his chest, Abbey can feel the warmth emanating from him. She unbuttons the remaining buttons down to his belt so she can run her hand over his ribs. For a man his age he is still remarkably firm despite the extra pounds. Jed leans in open mouthed to claim her lips, his tongue entering hers without resistance. She savors the eagerness with which he explores the inside of her mouth. It was a long week back in Washington. Even here at the farm there is only so much hiking one can do. Abbey pulls open Jed’s belt buckle and yanks out his shirttails. With his chest completely bare now, Jed pulls Abbey full up against him rubbing his hands over her back. Abbey inches down his zipper, reaching in under his waistband to begin some serious fondling. At Abbey’s touch Jed stops momentarily to take a deep breath. He adjusts his hips giving her free access and places his feet flat on the bench to steady himself. Does she know what her touch does to him? Heat, chills…….loss of cognitive function. She starts by cupping him allowing the warmth of her hand to transfer to his entire groin. As soon as he relaxes and shows his acceptance of her touch Abbey begins in earnest. Stroking, squeezing, circling……..It’s all he can do to not just lay back on this table and surrender complete control to her.

 

“Lay back Jed. Just lay back and relax Babe.” Okay, if she says so. Abbey leans over him, placing gentle kisses over his chest. Her hair falls forward tickling his bare skin, but he doesn’t care. She circles each of his nipples with her tongue before she begins to suck. She’s sucking……..the rhythm, the rhythm…..warm lips and warm hand. Oh God. Jed looks up to see the Big Dipper hanging high over head. The sky is so clear. The air is so crisp. He is so relaxed and yet so hard. This must be heaven. He’s sure of it. Abbey steps down from the table and begins to tug at Jed’s jeans. “Jed lift your hips so I can get these off.” 

“What……?”

“Let me have your pants.” She pulls a little harder and they’re off, with shorts inside. Cool air rushes up his legs to where her warm hand had just been. Well that’s cruel. He starts to sit up, but Abbey puts a hand to the middle of his chest and pushes him back down. “I’m not finished yet, Babe.” As his eyes re-focus on the Big Dipper her hands firmly grip him by the hips. Her mouth soft and wet comes down to cover his erection. Taking him in fully she wets his entire length. Then she swirls the tip of her tongue around the head. Jed’s hips jerk in an involuntary response. He can feel her fingernails in his skin. Abbey runs her tongue along his shaft alternately sucking and licking.

“Abbey, I……..” He lets out a low moan, which rumbles down, through his body.

“Jed?”

“Abbey, wait…….stop. Come up here. I need to see you. I want to be inside you.”

 

He spreads his legs allowing her to stand on the bench between them. Abbey quickly unfastens her jeans and Jed peels them down over her incredibly athletic legs. God he loves those legs. Her lace panties are hugging low over her hips. Jed runs his hands up the back of her thighs to cup her rear and pull her in close. Her belly quivers slightly when his tongue works its way across the scalloped edge of the lace. Impatiently she pushes the panties down allowing them to fall to her ankles, where she steps out of them completely. He kisses her soft curls before helping her to settle onto his lap, straddling his thighs. When he lifts her top up over her head the fragrance of the Jungle Gardenia surrounds him, intoxicating him with her scent. Abbey watches his eyes drift down to her ample cleavage. Jed easily releases the front clasp of her bra, removing the final barrier to her magnificent breasts. Lord John said it right. With only the tips of his fingers he gently teases them, caressing until her nipples stand out hard and aching. She places her hands around his neck, arching her back, offering herself to him. This is a gift he prizes above all else. Her love, her body, but most of all her trust………..At the same moment he begins to suckle at her left breast, Jed slides his hand inside her thigh. When he reaches her soft center she moves a little closer, opening wider for his hand. Abbey is fully wet by now so Jed circles her clit with his thumb and carefully pushes two fingers inside her. Jed’s level of excitement mirrors Abbey’s. As she responds to his touch he sucks with more vigor. Thrusts his fingers with more determination. Abbey is trembling all over, reaching……..reaching for release.

 

“Wait for me, Sweet thing……wait for me.” Jed removes his fingers and with a groan of relief slides his pulsing erection deep inside of her. With a sigh, his eyes close automatically. All his concentration now flows to that one point of contact. They don’t move. There is always that one moment when he asserts his maleness and he waits for her acceptance. Abbey cradles him in her tight embrace and then it begins. She slowly starts to rock her hips, closing that infinitesimal space between them until they are truly one. One with each other, one with the stars………..Jed’s thrusting starts slow and deliberate. With Abbey clutching him to her breasts he moves more quickly. This will not last much longer. It can’t. The joyful pain has taken his breath away. He can’t breath at all. Abbey is gasping for air, arching her head back. She stares up at the stars. And then she sees it……….a shooting star leaving a trail high above them. God, how beautiful? How extraordinary?  Make a wish. Make a wish, but her mind goes blank as Jed makes his final thrust expelling all that he has deep inside her. She clenches hard around him reveling in the tremors that have overtaken her. A spike of electrical energy suddenly shoots up through her entire body.

 

“Hold on Sweetness. Hold on, I’ve got you.” 

***************

The grass was damp with dew and cold under their bare feet as they make their way back across the lawn to the creaky screen door. Bats flit overhead on their nightly search for insects.

“I think that table was one of our best investments.”

“You do,do you?”

“Definitely.”

“ I figured if it was strong enough for dancing it was strong enough for……..other things.”

“Like stargazing?”

“Exactly.”

“I always knew you were smart that way.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think there is any chance of some vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce?”

“Not a chance.”

So it goes…..el final


End file.
